


R.M.

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: Sherlock Sebastian<br/>Бета: Resurrection</p>
    </blockquote>





	R.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sherlock Sebastian  
> Бета: Resurrection

***

Для того чтобы сделать единственно верные выводы о характере и силе чувств Уотсона ко мне, нет ни малейшей необходимости в словесном подтверждении этих самых чувств. Одних взглядов, какие подчас я невольно на себе ловлю, уже более чем достаточно, чтобы не искать иных доказательств. Взгляды эти до такой степени кричаще и настолько ошеломляюще откровенны, что произнеси Уотсон в этот миг хоть слово, и еле слышный шепот по силе звука смог бы соперничать с иерихонскими трубами. Возможно, понимая, сколь фатальным может оказаться для меня эффект подобного признания, он и продолжает молчать.

Однако, все же наиболее вероятная причина его молчания видится мне в присущей Уотсону природной деликатности. В конце концов, обсуждение подобных вопросов не является нормой даже и среди близких друзей!

Мне сложно дать исчерпывающий ответ о дне и часе, когда его чувства ко мне переросли в то, что не имеет права быть произнесено вслух. Вполне возможно даже не было никакой метаморфозы, и с самого начала, с нашей первой встречи в лаборатории Сент-Бартса, Уотсон питал по отношению ко мне чувства подобного характера. В конце концов, кто я такой, чтоб ставить под сомнение существование любви с первого взгляда? 

С той же легкостью это могло произойти и несколькими месяцами позже, когда из случайного компаньона, делившего лишь плату за жилье, Уотсон превратился в моего биографа и самого близкого друга. И может статься, именно любовь была той, самой главной причиной, побудившей его стать моим верным Босуэллом.

А его женитьба?.. Не явился ли брак с мисс Морстен всего лишь побегом, способом спастись от себя самого? Неудачным побегом. Таким же, по сути, неудачным, как и моя мнимая смерть. 

Возможно. Возможно…

Как я уже сказал, я не могу дать точный ответ, когда именно это произошло.

Комичность ситуации заключается в том, что я не заметил… Да-да, всевидящий Шерлок Холмс не заметил того, что творилось у него под носом! Не правда ли, может ли быть что-то более смешным и нелепым?

Но со стыдом приходится признать, дела обстояли именно так.

Правда открылась мне лишь спустя пару месяцев после возвращения, когда за обедом в «Симпсон’с» на мое неосторожное желание, как прежде, двум холостякам делить комнаты, Уотсон, не раздумывая ни секунды, ответил согласием. Его взгляд при этом лучился таким обожанием… Предложи я Уотсону все богатства мира, он и вполовину не был бы так счастлив, как в тот момент. 

Словно молния, в мгновение ока освещающая сокрытые части пейзажа, так и этот восторженный взгляд внезапно все расставил на свои места, показав истинное положение вещей. Как бы ни хотелось мне объяснить его желания и его действия обычной дружеской привязанностью, увиденное уже не оставляло ни малейших шансов трактовать его отношение ко мне в подобном ключе. Он был влюблен. Не было никаких сомнений, Уотсон меня любил. 

Он готов был отказаться от доходной практики, съехать из большого респектабельного дома в жилище, составляющее едва ли половину его нынешних апартаментов. Без малейших колебаний он собирался пожертвовать всем, полностью изменить свою устоявшуюся жизнь солидного практикующего доктора в угоду лишь моей минутной прихоти.

Осознать все это было тяжело. Принять – еще тяжелее. Я был в панике, не зная, как мне следует поступить. Конечно, я мог отказаться от своих слов, обратив все в шутку – Уотсон бы даже не понял в чем дело. Но я этого не сделал. Более того, я не желал этого делать.

Я нуждался в Уотсоне. В его постоянном присутствии рядом, в дружеской поддержке. Да просто в собеседнике, в слушателе… Эгоистично, не правда ли? Его общество, его участие я всегда принимал как должное.

Помнится, еще до моего исчезновения, однажды, будучи на что-то обижен, Уотсон горько бросил мне, что подчас чувствует себя лишь одной из моих привычек. Необходимой вещью. В ряду с трубкой, скрипкой и кокаиновым уколом. Возможно, он даже и не был далек от истины.

Во время путешествия по Тибету мне в равной мере недоставало всех перечисленных им тогда вещей. Однако же, отсутствие рядом Уотсона, угнетало более всего остального. 

Поэтому, какие бы чувства ни двигали мной, и какими бы последствиями это ни грозило обернуться, брать свои слова назад я не желал.

К тому же, не скрою, открытие это льстило моему самолюбию.

Мне было приятно осознавать, что человек, исполненный всяческих достоинств и добродетелей, лучший из тех, с кем сводила судьба, испытывает ко мне любовь столь сильную, возвышенную и прекрасную, о которой впору писать сонеты или романы, не будь она «любовью, не смеющей себя называть». Но вместе с тем, я пребывал в растерянности и смущении. Я не мог понять, что мне делать. Как распорядиться этим внезапно открывшимся знанием истины.

Я не был готов принять его любовь.

Мне нечем было ему ответить.

 

***

Думаю, Уотсон был прекрасно осведомлен о моих склонностях и предпочтениях. За такое долгое знакомство, как наше, нетрудно сделать определенные выводы. Скорее всего, для него не осталось тайной, какого рода демоны терзали мою душу. 

Но если даже все эти годы правда оставалась от него сокрыта, события последних недель и моя реакция на эти события должны были дать Уотсону много пищи для размышлений. 

Последнее время меня занимало одно дело. Только одно… И хоть дело это никоим образом не пересекалось со сферой моих обычных профессиональных интересов, все же за его развитием я следил с неподдельным и пристальным интересом. Благо все газеты уделяли его освещению достаточно много внимания.

Любой маломальский здравомыслящий обыватель скажет – лезть в драку с человеком, установившим правила английского бокса, по меньшей мере, неразумно. Особенно тому, кто умеет ответить лишь с помощью хорошей остроты. Так что последствия столь необдуманного шага были вполне предсказуемы. Непредсказуемым оказался резонанс, который вызвало это событие и последовавший за ним другой судебный процесс. Англия вдруг вспомнила, что она страна высоконравственных устоев. Общество будто сошло с ума, готово было подозревать в аморальных и преступных действиях каждого, чей образ жизни и мыслей отличался от общепринятой нормы. Зачастую, небезосновательно. Людишки помельче старались извлечь выгоду из создавшейся ситуации, промышляя шантажом. Будь Милвертон жив, полагаю, за эти несколько недель он смог бы утроить свое состояние.

Я слышал, многие спасались бегством во Францию, где закон не был столь суров.

Я сам подумывал об отъезде. 

Я был напуган.

Мной двигало скорее иррациональное чувство, потому что объективно никаких причин опасаться скандала не было и быть не могло. Мой образ жизни, несмотря на всю экстравагантность, оставался по-монашески целомудренным. Шантажисты меня не пугали. Но в сложившихся обстоятельствах никто не был застрахован от сплетен и клеветы. Даже я. А атмосфера в обществе стала настолько взрывоопасна, что и обычные слухи могли послужить причиной вполне обоснованных подозрений на мой счет.

К своему удивлению, присутствие рядом Уотсона оказалось наилучшей (и весьма неожиданной) защитой от каких-либо кривотолков. Респектабельный доктор-вдовец, горюющий о безвременно покинувшей его жене… Великолепная маска! О, Уотсон, в отличие от меня, всегда умел произвести нужное впечатление на обывателей, пекущихся об общественной морали и нравственности.

Возможно, происходящее пугало его не меньше, чем меня. Но вида он не подавал. По крайней мере, я не замечал в нем никаких изменений.

Все так же я ловил на себе его весьма откровенные взгляды.

Все так же он молчал.

И я был благодарен ему за это молчание.

Я знаю, Уотсон боялся потерять меня не меньше, чем я боялся потерять его. Он боялся, что подобные признания меня отпугнут. Заставят отдалиться или того хуже – будут поводом прервать нашу дружбу. «Любые чувства, особенно любовь, были ненавистны его холодному, точному, удивительно отрегулированному уму», – так он считал, хотя это его суждение обо мне, как и многие другие его суждения, было далеко от истинного положения вещей. 

Уотсон ошибался. Но я всячески поддерживал это его заблуждение.

Меня оно устраивало. 

Согласитесь, заявлять, что во имя некоей высокой идеи ты по доброй воле отказываешься от чего-либо, что-либо себе запрещаешь, намного легче, нежели признать свою ущербность, неспособность… В первом случае можно казаться героем в чужих глазах. Представлять себя сродни христианским святым и подвижникам, которые ради служения Богу шли на личные жертвы, отвергали все блага мира. Но у них-то был выбор! И именно за этот выбор они были достойны уважения.

В отличие от меня. 

Мне выбирать было не из чего. 

Да, я обманывал Уотсона. Через его рассказы обманывал весь мир…

Если б еще можно было обмануть себя самого.

Однако же, я вовсе не роптал на судьбу. То, что было мне отпущено, всегда казалось закономерным. 

Природа во всем поддерживает гармонию: распределяя между людьми свои дары, она не дает в сумме ни больше, ни меньше положенного, соблюдая равновесие между составными частями. За каждое щедрое подношение она взимает не менее щедрую плату. Это разумно. 

А раз так, не логично ли предположить: будучи одарен сверх меры в чем-то одном, другими аспектами человеческой натуры я буду наделен в гораздо меньшем объеме, нежели большинство представителей рода людского.

Мне не много было отпущено этого любовного огня. И из-за неопытности, неискушенности в подобных делах, я спалил все сразу, при первой подвернувшейся возможности. 

Весьма неразумно, как я теперь могу судить. Но тогда я мало об этом размышлял.

Виктор Тревор, мой оксфордский приятель, был воплощением всего, о чем я только мог мечтать. Полная моя противоположность: сердечный, мужественный, красивый… Я любил его ¬– со всем жаром, всем пылом свойственным юности. Не очень-то задумываясь о последствиях, к которым эта любовь могла привести. 

К счастью или несчастью, Виктор мои чувства не разделял. Точнее сказать, он не видел в нашей нежной дружбе того, что грезилось мне. Он и мысли не допускал, что может быть нечто большее полушутливых чувственных записочек, болтовни за полночь, долгих одиноких прогулок, дружеских объятий. Мы ни от кого не таились, да и что было скрывать? В конце концов, все было так невинно! Поэтому, когда Майкрофт выговаривал мне за неподобающее поведение, я готов был рассмеяться ему в лицо – столь нелепы, столь смешны были его подозрения. К тому же и оксфордский мирок смотрел на подобные отношения между студентами сквозь пальцы. Смотрел сквозь пальцы на вещи и похуже. 

Конечно, я желал найти выход своим чувствам. И возможно, жизнь сложилось бы иначе, если б я рассказал Виктору правду. Но так уж получилось, что вначале мне не хватило смелости признаться ему в любви, а потом помешали обстоятельства.

Очень многое переменилось после злополучного лета, когда умер его отец. И главная, пугающая меня перемена произошла в самом Викторе.

Временами я стал замечать у него тот же напряженный настороженный взгляд, какой был и у его отца после моей необдуманной шуточной демонстрации своих дедуктивных талантов. Виктор стал меня опасаться. Внешне между нами все оставалось как до каникул, но прежняя беззаботность, открытость и легкость наших отношений исчезла безвозвратно. Я не мог и не хотел мириться с этим. Изводил себя переживаниями и сомнениями по любому поводу, его изводил пустыми упреками. 

Более всего меня пугало, что Виктор в какой-то момент может совсем исчезнуть из моей жизни. И вышло так, что мой кошмар в скором времени воплотился в действительность. 

Виктор Тревор уехал в Индию, не доучившись до конца года. После смерти отца его ничто не удерживало в Англии, а место, предложенное ему в наших восточных колониях, обещало карьеру и немалые деньги – конечно же, он воспользовался таким случаем.

Какое-то время он мне даже писал. Но длилось это недолго – его письма я оставлял без ответа. 

От наших общих знакомых слышал, что он вскоре женился. Насколько мог понять, женился по любви. 

Я тоже вскоре нашел себе утешение. В кокаиновых уколах.

 

***

Помнится, еще в начале нашего знакомства Уотсон дал мне такое определение: «Холмс был самой совершенной мыслящей и наблюдающей машиной, какую когда-либо видел мир». Весьма поэтичное сравнение, не правда ли! И даже отчасти точное.

«Совершенная машина»… К сожалению, машина оказалась с изъяном. 

Душа после первого неудачного опыта оставалась мертва, не испытывала более потребности в каких-либо привязанностях, любовных переживаниях. Однако же, в отличие от души, тело мертвым не было. Тело испытывало дискомфорт, жаждало удовлетворения определенных физических потребностей. 

По версии мистера Дарвина, все мы лишь животные, и следовательно, нет ничего неестественного в желаниях плоти. Но все же, не способность ли контролировать свои животные инстинкты возводит нас на верхнюю ступень эволюционной лестницы? Контролировать и подавлять в себе низменные порывы – не это ли отличительная особенность человека разумного от всех остальных существ?

Надо сказать, английский закон был мне неплохим союзником в том, чтобы держать в узде своих демонов. Не карай он столь сурово за «противоестественные связи», не расценивай он их как преступление против короны, возможно, я действительно уподобился бы животному. Преследовал бы лишь погоню за телесными наслаждениями, забыв о материях более высоких. 

Пусть я и не мог жить в гармонии с самим собой, меня все же утешала мысль, что я живу в соответствии с законом, не совершая действий, порочащих мое имя в глазах окружающих. Я – слуга Закона. Я – судья и карающая десница. Я обязан оставаться чист.  
Чего бы это ни стоило.

Кокаин не являлся панацеей, но все же служил мне неплохим лекарством. Он снимал напряжение, гасил «преступные намерения». Кокаин давал забвение, уводил в грезы… То, что я не мог позволить себе в обычной жизни, под действием наркотика я позволял себе совершать в мыслях. И как бы ни сетовал на мои привычки Майкрофт, какие бы врачебные доводы ни приводил Уотсон, отказываться от наркотиков я не собирался. Я не питал иллюзий относительно цены, которую в будущем мне придется за это заплатить. Но я считал, что игра стоила свеч.

И все же, какое бы благотворное действие ни оказывал на меня очередной укол, эффект от него невозможно было сравнить с тем, что я получал, разгадывая сложнейшие запутанные случаи. «Работа – лучшее лекарство», – говорил я, и в словах этих не было ни тени лукавства! Неразрешимая загадка, требующая предельной сосредоточенности, полной отдачи – вот что являлось самым эффективным средством в борьбе с моими демонами. Вот что было панацеей от всех проблем. Дело всей моей жизни… – это было сутью меня, и я не мыслил для себя иного существования! Может, действительно, я лишь представляю собой «мыслящую машину», идеально функционирующую, только если мозг ее занят решением какой-либо сложной проблемы? Но именно в такие моменты я был по-настоящему счастлив.

В такие минуты я воображал себе, что нечто подобное должны были испытывать и святые отцы, узревшие Божий Лик. Тот же трепет. Тот же восторг. То же блаженство. Происходящее со мной в моменты высшего душевного напряжения было сродни религиозному экстазу, который они описывали в своих трудах. Такое сравнение тешило мое самолюбие.

Хотя, возможно, все было совсем иначе. Возможно, и скорее всего, мое состояние было сопоставимо с чувствами влюбленного, соединившегося с предметом своей страсти.

Но чем бы оно ни было – оно было именно тем, ради чего я жил. 

В эти самые мгновения ничто, кроме отгадки, кроме нахождения истины, ничто в целом свете не казалось мне сколько-нибудь важным. Не существовало для меня никаких личных проблем. Никаких привязанностей. Никаких душевных волнений и физической неудовлетворенности. 

Ни в чем и ни в ком я не испытывал нужды.

И уж конечно, я не испытывал нужды в Уотсоне.

 

***

– Твой компаньон, – задумчиво произносит Майкрофт. – Уотсон… Он очень неплохой для тебя вариант. 

И как только я понимаю, что именно брат имеет в виду, гнев, тлевший за годы, когда я вынужден был выслушивать его нескончаемые наставления, его постоянные упреки и обвинения в безнравственности и порочности, вспыхивает, словно сухой хворост. Столько лет пытаться изменить меня, столько лет вмешиваться в мою жизнь! Столько лет...

Попытка спорить с братом заканчивается полным фиаско. Не высказав и половины накопившейся горечи, я замолкаю на полуслове. Майкрофт знает, как без труда осадить меня, он часто этим пользуется – достаточно звука моего имени, произнесенного с так искусно копируемыми отцовскими интонациями.

– Столько лет… – эхом повторяет он мои слова, немного помолчав. – Ты прав – столько лет… Говорят, прожитые годы делают нас мудрее. Может, главная мудрость состоит в том, что я, наконец, понял – другого брата у меня нет и не будет. Я всего лишь хочу, чтоб ты был счастлив, Шерлок. Пусть и способом, который мне глубоко претит. Поэтому повторю: Уотсон – тот человек, кто тебе нужен. Именно он.

А я смотрю на брата и пытаюсь вычислить, кем может быть _Она_. 

В том, что «она» существует, нет ни малейших сомнений: надушен, напомажен, галстук заколот золотой булавкой с изумрудом, бутоньерка в петлице… Франт, да и только! И это человек, всю жизнь исповедующий принцип «респектабельный буржуа не должен выделяться в толпе»? Ведь не ради обеда с младшим братом такие жертвы.

На мгновение меня посещает шальная мысль проследить за Майкрофтом, выяснить, в чьей компании проводит он свой досуг… Но в следующее же мгновение я готов рассмеяться столь нелепейшей затее – мы с ним скроены по одной мерке, следовательно, очень ревностно оберегаем свои секреты. Если до сих пор я не знаю, кто эта женщина, значит, нет ни малейшей надежды это узнать, пока братец сам не соблаговолит открыться. А зная характер Майкрофта, полагаться на такой исход дела абсолютно бессмысленно.

Но все же любопытство не дает мне покоя – кем «она» может быть? Актрисой? Добропорядочной мещанкой? Юной неопытной девочкой или какой-нибудь милой вдовушкой… А может, у брата роман с дамой из общества? С замужней дамой? Приходится признать – чтоб строить какие-либо умозаключения, я не располагаю достаточными фактами. Я могу лишь гадать. 

– Неужели ты сам не видишь, что происходит, – с тяжким вздохом продолжает говорить Майкрофт. – Ты падаешь в пропасть, Шерлок. И с каждым годом это падение становиться все более и более стремительным… Я не могу равнодушно наблюдать… И воспрепятствовать не могу! Но Уотсон – может! В его силах предотвратить твою гибель. Он – тот человек, кто тебе необходим. 

Я лишь криво усмехаюсь, желая за усмешкой скрыть, насколько растрогали меня слова брата. Впервые мне хочется верить, что он действительно беспокоится обо мне, а не о мифической «репутации Холмсов», которую я, якобы, постоянно ставлю под удар. 

– И Уотсон для тебя безопасен.

О да. Именно! А я все ждал, услышу ли главный аргумент? Конечно, Майкрофт не мог это пропустить. Оставить без внимания такую важную деталь! Да и есть ли на свете более веский довод? – Такой преданный, такой любящий, такой надежный, такой готовый на все… такой _безопасный_ Уотсон!

«Она» точно не великосветская замужняя дама», – проносится у меня в голове. Роман с замужней дамой из общества – приключение опасное. Может вызвать ненужные сплетни. Может поставить под удар репутацию. Мой сверхосторожный братец на такое никогда не решится. Его дама – рангом пониже, попроще. Но и не какая-нибудь актерка мюзик-холла или проститутка. Связь с подобной женщиной не добавит ему чести. А о своей чести брат печется весьма ревностно.

– Он любит тебя. И я не вижу причин…

– Мои чувства ты, как обычно, брать в расчет не собираешься…

– Прекрати, Шерлок! В твоем сарказме нет ни капли смысла. Ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, сколь необходимы тебе подобные отношения. Но почему-то стараешься не замечать то, что сама судьба посылает тебе в руки. Пытаешься заменить чем угодно: работой на износ, наркотиками… А проблема решается так легко. Уотсон тебя любит, и он готов дать тебе все, что ты пожелаешь. Более того, он _жаждет_ тебе это дать. Стоит воспользоваться…

– Как точно порой ты подбираешь слова, дорогой брат…

Вопрос этики и только. Я прекрасно это осознаю. Кто знает, будь на месте Уотсона другой, менее близкий, менее дорогой мне человек, был бы я тогда столь щепетилен? Подозреваю, я не терзался бы угрызениями совести. Не мучился бы, что, последовав братскому совету, совершу действия, граничащие со святотатством. _Воспользоваться_ Уотсоном… Право, как я мог!.. Достаточно того, что я и так постоянно злоупотреблял его расположением ко мне. Его доверием, его безотказностью. Любовь Уотсона вовсе не давала права играть его чувствами. _Использовать_ эти чувства. 

– Что не устраивает в сказанных мной словах? – холодно цедит Майкрофт.

– О нет! Слова идеально характеризуют действия, которых ты от меня требуешь. Считаешь, его любовь дает мне право…

– Полноте! Неужели ты не видишь – глупо не обращать внимания и ничего не предпринимать. Мучить себя, его мучить. Сколько еще времени, по-твоему, это может продолжаться? Твое молчание и твое бездействие? И он?.. Сколько времени он сможет выдержать? Всему этому нужно положить конец, Шерлок. Его немое обожание уже настолько бросается в глаза, что я удивляюсь, как до сих пор не поползли слухи…

– Люди, как правило, замечают лишь то, что они желают замечать.

– Ах, вот, значит, как! Из этого я должен заключить следующее: раз до сих пор ты не обратил ситуацию себе во благо, следовательно, ты либо не видишь, либо не хочешь ничего видеть. И так как первое утверждение столь абсурдно, что не выдерживает никакой критики, получается, что верно второе, так?

– Возможно…– уклончиво говорю я. Я хочу закончить этот бессмысленный разговор. Но знаю, желание пустое – разговор закончится только тогда, когда Майкрофт сочтет нужным его закончить.

– Твое поведение противоречит здравому смыслу!

Все же мой брат – удивительный человек. Рациональность, помноженная на рациональность. Во всем и всегда. Только вот сейчас роза в петлице абсолютно противоречит всем его заявлениям.

– Я так понимаю, ты, как обычно, не желаешь слушать моих советов. И не собираешься предпринимать никаких шагов.

– Ты просишь меня солгать, Майкрофт.

– Все мы лжем, – равнодушно произносит он, недоуменно пожимая плечами. – Все и всегда.

Конечно же, мой бесценный братец как никто другой знает о природе лжи. Проведя полжизни в политических кругах, он, наверное, исследовал все ее возможные разновидности. 

У меня уже готов сорваться едкий ответ, но брат тихо и мягко добавляет:

– Это всего лишь ложь во спасение, мой милый мальчик. _Ложь во спасение._

Какое-то время мы пристально смотрим в глаза друг друга… И меня внезапно охватывает ярость и отчаянье. Не хочу, не желаю знать кто эта «она»! Надеюсь, всего лишь расчетливая бездушная кукла. Шлюха. Продажная девка, которую ничто не держит рядом с братом, кроме материальных интересов. Пусть она будет такой! Пусть! Потому что другую Майкрофт не заслуживает. Главное – никаких чувств. Никакой любви. Если же это не так, если любовь заставляет ее быть с моим братом – несчастное жалкое создание! Тем более не хочу знать ничего про эту глупышку. Мы с ним похоже скроены – это верно. Слишком похоже. Но все же… все же мне хочется верить, что я не настолько его копия, как видится брату. Я не смогу. Видит Бог, не смогу! Не смогу _использовать_ чувства Уотсона. Я слишком ясно вижу границу, за которую не имею права переступать, чтоб не потерять уважение к себе. Ту самую границу, ту черту, которую Майкрофт переступил, даже не заметив, что она была. Мой здравомыслящий брат… Он, похоже, никогда не задавался подобными вопросами. Никогда его не мучили подобные проблемы. Рациональность помноженная на рациональность. Всегда и во всем.

Возможно, Майкрофт прав, возможно, переступив черту, я приобрету многое… 

Но не будет ли это сделкой с дьяволом? Не потеряю ли я себя самого?

 

***

Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, я украдкой наблюдаю за Уотсоном в приоткрытую дверь гостиной. За последний год эти несколько мгновений стали своеобразным ритуалом. Я стою за дверью пару секунд – ровно столько, чтоб Уотсон не заметил задержки с момента, как хлопнула входная дверь до моего появления в наших комнатах.

Я наблюдаю, как он полулежит в кресле, вытянув ноги к каминной решетке. Просматривает «Таймс». Без особого интереса. Что-то напевает, но я не могу разобрать мотив. Когда его рука на ощупь пытается отыскать оставленную на полу рядом с креслом чашку чая, я невольно улыбаюсь пришедшей мне в голову мысли: осознанно или все же случайно копирует он мои мелкие привычки, такие как, например, эта? Помнится, в начале нашего совместного проживания, подобная моя безалаберность вызывала вполне оправданное возмущение. Теперь же я все чаще замечаю, что мои слабости становятся отчасти и его.

«Все сегодня будет, как обычно, – убеждаю я себя, – так же как вчера, как неделю, месяц назад». Уотсон будет продолжать молчать. А я по-прежнему буду ловить его взгляды, но делать вид, что ничего не вижу и не понимаю.

Я страшусь подумать, что может произойти, нарушь он свое молчание. Убеждаю себя, что нынешний день, вечер и ночь не изменит традиции дней, вечеров и ночей, бывших у нас до этого. Но сколько будет продолжаться такая неопределенность? Майкрофт прав: наступит момент, когда Уотсон не сможет смолчать. И мне придется ответить ему… хоть что-то. 

В этом-то и заключалась главная проблема – я не мог понять, какой ответ мне следовало дать.

Скажи я Уотсону «нет» – это, конечно, принесло бы определенность нашим отношениям. Отчасти, это был бы даже честный ответ. Хотя и крайне для него болезненный, я знаю.

Однако говорить «нет» мне хотелось меньше всего. Это значило бы, что я потеряю Уотсона. Он не останется рядом со мной, чувствуя постоянную неловкость из-за своих чувств и из-за признания. Деликатность и правила приличия не позволят ему остаться. А терять единственного близкого человека я не желал. Я готов был на все, лишь бы Уотсон продолжал находиться рядом. Но, дав на его вопрос утвердительный ответ, не стану ли я обманщиком, ради своего спокойствия заключившим сделку с совестью? Ради телесного удовлетворения беззастенчиво играющим его чувствами? Уотсон всегда был искренним по отношению ко мне, и вправе получить взамен такую же искренность. А скажи я ему «да» – ни о какой искренности с моей стороны не было бы и речи. Ложь – и ничего больше. Пусть даже и _ложь во спасение_.

Может не сразу, но он поймет… Он почувствует обман.

«Все сегодня будет как обычно, – повторяю я про себя. – Ничего сегодня не произойдет».

Я открою дверь, пройду в свою комнату. Сниму ботинки, накину халат, возьму с полки трубку… Сегодня – вишневую. Потом вернусь в гостиную, займу кресло напротив Уотсона. Мы будем говорить о всяких ничего не значащих мелочах. О том, к примеру, какая жара стоит в Лондоне. Уотсон опять посетует, что нормальные лондонцы предпочитают в такую погоду выбраться на неделю-другую за город, на природу, а не проводить дни в душном каменном раскаленном пекле. Я в ответ едко замечу, что никогда не относил себя к нормальным лондонцам. К тому же мое отсутствие в столице может всколыхнуть преступный мир... В этом заявлении есть большая доля правды, что и позволяет мне опять и опять прикрываться этой причиной, отказываясь ехать с ним куда-либо на отдых. 

Меня пугает время бездействия, проведенное в его компании. Не будет сдерживающей моих демонов работы, и Уотсон всеми силами постарается уменьшить мою дозу наркотика настолько, насколько вообще возможно. В конечном итоге, это приведет к последствиям, так желательным для Уотсона или моего брата, но столь фатальным для меня… Нет, милый мой Джон, нет. Я предпочту задыхаться от жары и духоты в каменных джунглях города, в надежде найти очередной запутанный случай, нежели наслаждаться свежим воздухом английской провинции в вашей замечательной компании. 

«Все будет как обычно». 

Возможно, этим вечером мы останемся дома. Он будет читать газеты или какую-нибудь книгу. Или будет приводить в порядок свои записи обо мне – его издатель продолжает настаивать, чтоб рассказы выходили в каждом номере «Стрэнда»... 

Может быть, Уотсон решит отправиться в свой клуб. Будет играть на бильярде с Сэрстоном. Может, даже выиграет несколько партий. 

Или же, если спадет жара, мы просто пойдем бродить вечером по улицам. Уотсон любит эти молчаливые прогулки не меньше, чем люблю их я. Мы можем молчать часами не испытывая ни малейшей неловкости. Возможно, прогулка закончится в «Савое» или в «Симпсон’с». Может, в «Гольдини»…

Как обычно… 

Но что помешает сегодняшнему вечеру стать непохожим на остальные? Как могу я быть уверен в том, что он не выбран Уотсоном для признания? 

Почему бы, действительно, этому не случиться именно сейчас?

И если так…какой ответ должен буду я ему дать?..

 

Не уподоблюсь ли я тогда своему столь рациональному старшему брату? Не стану ли его точной копией?

Не посчитаю ли, что вправе _использовать_ чувства Уотсона подобным образом?

 


End file.
